1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a tenor or alto saxophone without the use of a saxophone strap around the neck to hold the instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known by musicians of the discomfort of the saxophone strap around the neck to support the instrument playing on the job or sustained during private practice.
Numerous inventions have attempted to provide a means to support the heavy weight of the saxophone. However, these inventions limited either the portability of the instrument in that it is not easily detached from the stand or in that the instrument is not supported while playing.
A typical musical instrument support is documented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,766 issued to T.V. Linville, Jr., on Aug. 16, 1966. Though Linville solves the problem of supporting the instrument, it is not free to be detached easily from the stand.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.